


In sickness

by ChloeLouise2501



Category: Casualty - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeLouise2501/pseuds/ChloeLouise2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grace is diagnosed with something that will change her life or maybe take her life, how will Connie cope and who will be there in her time of need</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness

Connie had been a single mum most of her daughter's life for the first few years of Grace's life her dad was around but then he left and she was on her own.

Grace - 7

Grace had originally been sent to boarding school when Connie joined the ED she didn't have the time to be a working parent so she decided it would be best for both of them, but then Grace got suspended after she hit a girl that had been bulling her for months Connie couldn't blame her but she didn't tolerate that kind of behaviour, Grace was now enrolled in Holby high for girl and she was living with her Grandma, Grace would see her mum once or twice during the week and then at the weekend.

Since Grace had moved out the house felt so big with just Connie in it she hated living on her own so she had spent most of the time out of the house, today she was going to collect Grace from Audrey's and take her out for the day and she was looking forward to it.

Connie had spent the morning getting ready making sure she looked the best she could to make a good impression.

Connie was just about to leave the house when her phone started ringing, Connie picked it up and pressed answer.

"Hello Connie Beauchamp" Connie said professionally

"Connie it's Audrey you won't be able to have Grace today she has woken up with a headache and said she is feeling sick" Audrey said

"Well surely I should be with her if she is ill" Connie said disappointed

"She is asleep manly so I don't think you could do much" Audrey said

"Well maybe I could come round later and see her if she is feeling better" Connie said

"I will call you if she is better" Audrey said

"Okay tell her I love her" Connie said before they both hung up, Connie sighed she felt so disappointed.

She went into the kitchen and got a bottle of white wine out the fridge and a glass, she sat down at the table and poured herself a glass of wine before drinking it quickly.

After half an hour she had drunk a lot and was quite drunk. Connie sighed as there was a knock at the door, she got up and stumbled to the door and opened it to see Cal.

"What are you doing here?" Connie asked slurring her words

"Are you drunk what's happened?" Cal asked

"My daughter I am not allowed to see her" Connie said upset

"Okay let's get you a strong coffee" Cal said coming in and closing the door

"No come on I know we both want it" Connie said kissing him

"Connie your drunk" Cal said

"You haven't took your eyes off me since I arrived don't try to pretend" Connie said kissing him and Cal kissed her

"I can't say I don't have feelings but we can't not like this" Cal said

"Please" Connie said kissing him coming closer Cal couldn't argue anymore this is what he wanted to so he kissed her as they stumbled upstairs discarding there clothes.

Two hours later Cal was downstairs making two coffees on stronger for Connie he wouldn't want that hang over.

Connie was upstairs asleep snuggled into the covers but she was woken as her phone started to ring, she answered it.

"Hello" Connie said sleepy

"Connie it's Audrey" Audrey said

"How's Grace?" Connie asked

"She is feeling a bit better so you could come over if you want?" Audrey asked

"Thanks I will be there soon" Connie said

"Okay" Audrey said before they hung up

Cal came into her room with two coffee's

"You look happier" Cal said

"Audrey said I can go and see Grace" Connie said

"That's great" Cal said passing her the mug

"Yeah so I should probably get going" Connie said getting up as she drunk her coffee

"What about us?" Cal asked

"I will call you" Connie said getting dressed

"That's it?" Cal asked shocked

"For now" Connie said

"But" Cal said

"Cal we both got good sex out" Connie said as she drank the rest of her coffee

"I thought it could be more I have wanted to be with you for so long" Cal said

"I have to put my daughter first now" Connie said

"I understand" Cal said

"Thank you now let yourself out when your ready" Connie said giving him a spare key before she left the house, she got into the car before driving off.

Ten minutes later Connie parked outside Audrey's and got out of the car she walked over to the door and knocked. Audrey opened the door and let her in.

"Hello" Audrey said as Connie walked in

"How's Grace?" Connie asked

"She is upstairs" Audrey said

"Can I go up?" Connie asked and Audrey nodded, Connie jogged upstairs and went into Grace's room.

"Hi darling" Connie said

"Mummy" Grace said weakly

"It's okay" Connie said sitting down next to her

"I don't feel well" Grace said

"I know you don't" Connie said

"I am hot" Grace said

"Let's take this jumper off you" Connie said taking the jumper off

"Hey how did you get this bruise?" Connie asked concerned

"I don't know" Grace said

"Well did you fall?" Connie asked but Grace just shrugged

"Okay do you want some water?" Connie asked and Grace nodded

Connie went downstairs into the kitchen

"Audrey Grace has a bruise on her arm do you know how she got it?" Connie asked

"Are you blaming me?" Audrey asked

"No I am just asking" Connie said

"No I don't" Audrey said as Connie got a glass of water and went back upstairs into Grace's room

"Here" Connie said giving her the water and Grace sipped it

"Have you been poorly recently?" Connie asked

"I had a noise bleed last week" Grace said

"Okay have you got anymore bruises?" Connie asked

"On my leg" Grace said

"Okay" Connie said

"Mummy will I be better tomorrow?" Grace asked

"I hope so now get some sleep" Connie said kissing her before walking out and going downstairs.

"When did she have this noise bleed?" Connie asked

"Last week it went on for a while but then it stopped she has been fine since today" Audrey said

"I think she needs to see a doctor" Connie said

"What's wrong with her?" Audrey asked

"Well Grace isn't usual Ill" Connie said

"Well if she isn't any better in a few days I will get her to a doctor" Audrey said

"I think I should stay even if it is just for tonight" Connie said

"I told you I didn't give her those bruises" Audrey said

"I know but if she is ill she is going to need me" Connie said

"And what can you do that I can't?" Audrey asked

"I am her mum and a doctor if anything happens you will need a doctor" Connie said

"Okay" Audrey said

"Thank you" Connie said

Connie laid down next to Grace stroking her hair.

"It's okay you are going to be okay because you are mummy's little miracle your my Miracle Grace" Connie whispered

Connie waited until Grace had fallen asleep before letting herself drift off.

The next morning:

It was early that morning Connie woke up as she felt Grace fidgeting

"You okay baby?" Connie asked and Grace nodded

"How are you feeling?" Connie asked

"Tried" Grace said

"Why don't we go and get you something to eat" Connie said and Grace nodded but as she sat up she started to have another noise bleed.

"Okay" Connie said grabbing some tissue and pinching her noise with it

"Mum" Grace said panicked

"It's okay Audrey!" Connie shouted as Audrey rushed to see what was going on

"She is having another noise bleed it's not stopping can you get some more tissue a bowl and call an ambulance" Connie said

"Is there any need for an ambulance?" Audrey asked

"She is losing a lot of blood yes because soon she will lose consciousness" Connie said and with that Audrey rushed off

She brought back a bowl and tissues and was on the phone to the paramedics.

Connie took the bowl and tissues, she changed the tissues and put the bowl under Grace's face.

After a while the paramedics arrived and Audrey showed them to were Grace was.

"Okay Connie what's happened?" Dixie asked

"This is Grace she is 7 she had a noise bleed last week yesterday she had a severe headache and sickness, this morning she had a noise bleed it hasn't stopped it is very heavy" Connie said

"Okay Ian get a chair" Dixie said and Ian rushed off

Once he got the chair they got her into it and then got her into the ambulance and into the bed, they strapped her in but made sure she was sitting up before Ian drove off.

"Okay darling how are you feeling?" Dixie asked

"Dizzy" Grace said

"Okay I am going to give you something to clot your blood" Dixie said injecting it as Connie and Audrey sat looking nervous.

Soon they arrived at the hospital and Dixie took her in followed by Connie and Audrey. Zoe and Dylan came over.

"Okay what's happened?" Zoe asked

"Grace Beauchamp she is seven she has had a severe noise bleed that isn't clotting, yesterday she had a severe headache and sickness BP is low" Dixie said

"Oh she has some bruises" Connie said

"Where?" Dylan asked as they transferred her onto a bed

"Her arm and leg" Connie said

"Okay Connie I know you are worried but you need to stay out of the treatment area" Zoe said and Connie stood back.

"Okay Grace it's Zoe I just need to check your noise" Zoe said as she did

"Okay the bleeding has stopped but her BP is very low, we need to run blood tests, a bone marrow biopsy and hang up saline" Dylan said

"Okay I will call peds" Zoe said going over to the phone

"Okay Grace how are you feeling?" Dylan asked

"Tried" Grace said

"Okay stay awake for me" Dylan said

"Mum" Grace said

"I am right here baby" Connie said worried as the doctor came in.

"Okay this is Grace she had a bad noise bleed we couldn't get to clot, she had a severe headache and sickness yesterday also has bruises on her arm and leg" Zoe said

"Okay we need to do a bone marrow test" The doctor said

"What do you thinks wrong?" Audrey asked concerned

"Okay well it could be many things a blood disorder but we are testing for Leukemia" Dylan said as he caught Connie before she fell.

"Okay let's get you sat down" Dylan said sitting her on the chair

"Leukemia" Connie said

"It is just a possibility" Dylan said

"Can I stay with her?" Connie asked

"Of course" Zoe said

"We are going to start now" Dylan said

Connie and Dylan walked over

"We have given Grace a something so she can't feel anything she won't be in any pain" Zoe said

"Okay I am here now darling" Connie said kissing her head as they started, Grace held her mums hand tightly as she groaned

"Okay darling it's nearly done" Connie said

"Okay it's done" Zoe said

"You were so brave" Connie said hugging her daughter

"You were the perfect patient" Zoe said

After a few hours they had got the results back, Dylan and Zoe walked into rhesus.

"So?" Connie asked

"Shall we go to my office?" Zoe asked and Connie nodded

"I wish Sam was here" Connie said

"We will tell him" Audrey said as they walked into the office

"Take a seat" Zoe said as they sat down

"Okay well your daughter has a blood condition it is genetic which means you and the dad will have carried a defective jean this is what is causing the bruises and the blood not to clot" Dylan said

"What happens now?" Connie asked scared

"Well we will have to treat her with medication to help it clot, but in the long term it could get to Leukaemia and then she will need a bone marrow transplant and chemo" Dylan said

"But it might not happen?" Connie asked

"I am sorry but it will get worst" Dylan said

"How long do we have?" Connie asked

"It could be weeks it could be months" Dylan said

"So I have to sit there and watch my baby get worst and there is nothing I can do" Connie said as tears fell

"We can test all close family for a match" Dylan said

"And if there isn't?" Audrey asked

"Then there is something called a saviour sibling, it is were you and Grace's dad would have another baby it would almost defiantly be a match for Grace" Dylan said

"If that's what it takes to save Grace's life that's what we will do" Connie said


End file.
